The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved pipe hangers. The pipe hangers of the invention are of a type commonly employed in the plumbing and related fields for the purpose of suspending horizontally extending pipes in a fixed or predetermined position. Many different types of pipe hangers have been developed and used to varying extents. This invention is considered to be particularly related to prior pipe hangers as are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,668.
Pipe hangers as disclosed in this prior patent are constructed so as to include a centrally located, generally cylinderical body portion which is adapted to be secured to the lower end of a specially formed rod or shaft and which is integral with an elongated strap. The strap is such a structure that is capable of being wrapped around a pipe and fastened so as to hold the pipe to the body portion. Pipe hangers constructed in this manner are considered to be both desirable and utilitarian. It is also considered that there are aspects of their construction which are capable of being improved.
In connection with the latter, it is noted that such prior pipe hangers require a specially formed rod or shaft whereas it would be desirable to be able to use a conveniently available, substantially cylindrical rod or shaft instead of such a specially formed part. It is also noted that because of the fact that both the body portion and the strap are integral with one another in such prior hangers that it is impossible to use different straps of different lengths with prior pipe hangers. It is also impossible to form both the strap and the central body portion in such a prior structure so that each is manufactured of a polymer composition which is best suited for use in the body portion or the straps from both an economic and a functional standpoint.
This latter is considered significant because it is normally desired to have the body portion in a hanger of a comparatively rigid, unbending character while inherently the strap used has to be somewhat flexible. In general, these different characteristics are best achieved at a nominal cost using different polymers. In addition, such prior pipe hangers tend to be somewhat undesirably bulky because of the fact that both the body portion and the strap in such hangers are integral with one another. This relates to the size of the packaging needed for use with such prior hangers and items such as shipping costs.